Inappropriate Use of Bonds
by albydarned
Summary: Sequel to "Eavesdropping": Bluestreak finds out what it means to be bonded to a full seeker trine; meanwhile, ceiling!Red Alert watches you interface. Bluestreak/Seekers, PWP Sticky


Title: **Inappropriate Use of Bonds**  
Author: albydarned  
Fandom: _Transformers_ _G1_  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Bluestreak/Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp

Summary: Sequel to flatlineglitter's porn-tastic fic Eavesdropping (.net/s/5626486/1/Eavesdropping), which you will _definitely_ have to read first to understand what's going on here. Bluestreak finds out what being mated to a full seeker trine entails; meanwhile, ceiling!Red Alert is watching you masturbate interface.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Inappropriate Use of Bonds**

***

Thundercracker smirked at Starscream as their trinemate teased and tempted the Autobot gunner through the trine link that now connected them to Bluestreak. Although Starscream looked completely indifferent to the idea that they were, for all intents and purposes, bound to the young mech, Thundercracker could sense his mate's interest and building arousal across the bond.

A bright streak of lust and desire pulsed across the four-way connection, leaving all three seekers shivering in its wake. Skywarp in particular looked rather pleased with himself; apparently Bluestreak had a wing fetish. Skywarp's smugness was soon echoed by Starscream, who had finally succeeded in triggering the EMP blaster that he had concealed under his wrist plates, disabling the bonds that had been pinning his arms behind his back. Smirking at his success, Starscream quickly repeated the action for his trinemates, allowing them some additional freedom within the confines of their cell.

:: He should be fond of wings, :: Thundercracker remarked dryly, pulling Starscream against his chassis and smiling when his trinemate simply melted into his embrace. :: He's mated to seekers now. He'll be polishing wings from now until the day he offlines. ::

The responding wave of acceptance and thrill that came from Bluestreak at those words was enough to send Thundercracker's optics fritzing. Apparently, the word _mate_ was also a kink. Interesting.

"He doesn't seem to know how to make a direct connection yet," Starscream said, trying to sound haughty but the effect was somewhat lost due to the fact that he had turned around in Thundercracker's arms and was now mouthing at the seams in one of his wingmate's shoulder vents.

"It took us _orns_ to figure out how to do that," Skywarp protested, fiercely protective of the Autobot who he had secretly (or, perhaps, not-so-secretly) been crushing on for longer than he cared to remember. He was nothing but ecstatic over this sudden turn of events, and was doing everything in his power to coax the sharpshooter into joining them in the brig for an … _actual_ demonstration of what being mated to a full trine entailed.

Some uncertainty tricked across the bond, followed by a wave of resolution mixed with _need_. Skywarp grinned at his success; Bluestreak was coming to them. To _him_. :: Gonna run my hands all over you, 'til being _mine_ is all you can think about. ::

"I don't think that'll take much; he's pretty focused on just one thing right now," Thundercracker remarked, only half of his attention on Skywarp, the other half focused on the wiggling, whining, and undeniably _scorching_ seeker pressed up against him, one hand wrapped around Starscream's shoulders to keep his wingmate in place and the other dipping three fingers into Starscream's pulsing valve. For his part, Starscream only gave a sharp cry and pressed down harder on Thundercracker's fingers.

:: Hurry up, Blue, :: Skywarp drawled out, sending his new mate the image of what Thundercracker was doing to Starscream across the trine link and feeling the gunner nearly overload instantly after receiving the provocative image. :: I don't think these two are willing to wait much longer. ::

Some frustration from Bluestreak, and then, surprisingly, whispered across the link, :: Almost … there. :: All three seekers, Starscream included (for what little he was paying attention) were suitably impressed by how quickly the Praxian had learned to manipulate the trine bond, even if he could barely be heard. Desire, apparently, was a fantastic learning tool. It would explain Starscream's genius, at least, because that mech was willing to do practically _anything_ to get a good overload.

The sound of tires screeching against cool tile floors suddenly filled the seekers audios, paired with a wave of relief as the Datsun rounded the last corner, barreling full-speed towards the seeker's cell. With only inches to spare, Bluestreak transformed and skidded to a halt just in front of the keypad which controlled the energy-bars currently separating the trine from himself.

:: Come in and play with us, :: Skywarp pleaded over the link, filling the bond with desire and passion. He could have just as easily used words to beg the gunner, but the response he received from using the bond was immediate and _far_ more gratifying. Bluestreak had to obviously fight himself to stay upright, his fingers trembling as he quickly keyed in the release code for the energy bars. The very astrosecond the bars disappeared, the twitchy gunner and the spastic seeker came together with enough force to dent thick armor plating and scrape off fire-and-weather resistant paint; not that either of them cared at all as they attempted to devour the other's mouths.

***

"What in Primus' name is Bluestreak _doing? _" Red Alert asked the empty security room as he watched in disbelief as the young mech launched himself at the dark seeker. Admittedly, Red Alert had been, _ahem_, 'observing' the three seekers ever since he noticed Thundercracker molesting the Decepticon's Second-in-Command, but the last thing he had expected to see was Bluestreak racing down to the brig, apparently hell-bent on mauling at least _one_ of the seekers in a fit of … _wait_ …

Whatever Bluestreak was doing with Skywarp, it was not motivated by anger. In fact, now that Red Alert thought about it, it looked as though … _yes_, Bluestreak was _kissing_ the seeker. Very enthusiastically too, and the increase of pressure in Red Alert's interfacing components was a massive temptation—the Ark had not seen a show of this magnitude since Wheeljack had decided to teach the Aerialbots how to interface by getting them all wasted on high-grade and locking them in a room together with several pornographic vids running in the background—but as Security Director, Red Alert could not overlook the fact that Bluestreak was engaging in deviant activities with prisoners of war, and had intentionally released them from their confinements … even though none of them were taking advantage of their ability to escape.

With a resigned sigh and a promise to himself that he would make recordings and then find either Silverbolt or Fireflight to take to his berth later, Red Alert sent out an emergency alert to every officer present on the Ark, requesting their presence at the monitoring station. After all, there was no need to break up the … _escape attempt_ until they had come to a conclusion as to what to do about the _security breach_. Besides, this would give Red Alert several more minutes of footage to save for later.

***

Although Bluestreak put up a valiant effort, Skywarp's size advantage soon became too much for the Autobot, and before his processor even registered movement the gunner found himself on his back, several tons of aroused seeker pinning him down to the floor. The young 'bot moaned as he felt Skywarp slip a thigh in between his legs, rubbing up against his burning codpiece, which was leaking lubricant from the seams.

Behind them, Thundercracker had successfully removed his own panel and was now thrusting his spike into Starscream's valve, both seekers watching their trinemate and their newly-bonded sharpshooter writhing together, hands moving quickly over sensitive wings and tweaking bundles of wires, engines and turbines roaring within the small confines of the cell. "Admit it, they are rather … enticing to watch," Thundercracker said, licking Starscream's audio as he continued to frag his trinemate. Starscream's vocalizer, however, produced nothing more than weak static as he felt his systems heating up further under the dual assault of Thundercracker's spike inside of him and the visual of Skywarp licking his way down the Praxian's body, apparently intent on sampling his new partner.

Bluestreak was nearly offlining under the sensations he was receiving, not only from what Skywarp was _physically_ doing to him, but also from the ghost-like feelings of pleasure racing up his spike and pressing within his valve. It almost felt like he was interfacing, like one of the rare recharge-overloads he had experienced when he was coming into full maturation. Skywarp recognized Bluestreak's confusion, and even as he licked at the sticky-sweet lubrication pooling around the other mech's codpiece latches, he sent, :: Trine bonds are the same as mate-bonds, except they're in between seekers. We share pleasure and sensations … ::

"So, that mean's I'm really _feeling_ Thundercracker and Starscream?!" Bluestreak asked, too distracted to focus on sending the words across the bond as the tingling pressure in his interface units was suddenly coupled by the very _real_ sensation of Skywarp drawing his spike into his oral cavity. Clenching his hands around the seeker's helm and holding him in place, Bluestreak drew in a shuddered breath and asked, "But … how can I be a part of your trine bond, I'm not a seeker I'm not even really a winged mech except that my doorwings really _are_ sensitive, and _oh_ … maybe hopefully you could do that thing Thundercracker was talking about licking my wings because no one has ever done that for me before but I'm sure it would feel amazing and _Primus yes_ you're _too_ good at this …"

:: Primus, does he ever quiet that vocalizer of his? :: Starscream griped over the bond, his own vocalizer too busy screaming and wailing in time with Thundercracker's powerful thrusts. :: Someone ought to find something more useful for that mouth of his. ::

:: I like it, :: Skywarp replied somewhat petulantly, taking his time with his new pet's spike, tracing his glossa over the various ridges and sensor nodes, marveling at the differences between the Praxian's interface rod and his trinemates'. :: You're no better when you're going at it with Skyfire, anyways … always talkin' about some sort of theory or equation. It's embarrassing how much science gets your circuits going. ::

Bluestreak was amazed at the seeker's control; even though Starscream and Thundercracker looked perilously close to overloading and Skywarp was totally engrossed with his spike, they still somehow managed to keep up the quick insults across the trine bond. Bluestreak could barely generate a coherent thought, let alone come up with a reply to any _one_ of the remarks.

:: You're actually doing better than we could have expected, :: Thundercracker said, and was that a hint of surprise and even a little bit of begrudging respect in his tone? Bluestreak suddenly found himself mentally preening, proud to have impressed the hard-to-read seeker. Skywarp laughed out loud at his new mate's amazement, and even Starscream let out a dry chuckle at Bluestreak's expense. Thundercracker replied, :: It's not _that_ difficult, once you've got some practice at it. ::

:: And we have _lots_ of practice, don't we, trinemates? :: Skywarp asked, completely engulfing Bluestreak's spike, taking him in all the way to his fuel intakes and squeezing the pliable rubber tubing around the gunner's rod. :: You'll be an expert in no time. ::

Bluestreak _would_ have felt both excited and proud over Skywarp's confidence in him, but he was too busy reacting to the increased pressure around his spike, combined with the additional sensation of both Starscream and Thundercracker tumbling helm-first into overload behind him, forcing an overload to course through his systems unexpectedly. Even more shocking was the fact that Skywarp, who hadn't even been _touched_ since they tryst began save for a few scorching kisses, suddenly tensed and overloaded as well, his vocalizer buzzing just enough around Bluestreak's spike to coax another, smaller pulse through his systems, which nearly sent him offline.

Bluestreak was hardly aware of Skywarp dragging him across the cell and into the corner where Thundercracker and Starscream were now cuddled in a pile of wings and haphazardly-placed appendages. The energon bars had reactivated at some point during their interfacing, effectively trapping Bluestreak in with the seekers—not that any of them, even Starscream, minded. Skywarp was able to push Bluestreak into the center of the pile, curling up behind him and running a warm, covetous purple hand over one of Bluestreak's doorwings, and instead of prompting an erotic response, the movement only pushed Bluestreak further into a sound recharge.

The last conscious thought that Bluestreak had—or rather, that he _heard_—before his systems shut down was from Skywarp - :: We forgot to warn him about shared overloads, didn't we? ::


End file.
